Which king
by lilcarellijohn
Summary: Puck thought sibrina couldn't find any one better than him but what happens when a king moves into town and no it's not musterseedd it's some else First fanfic Review and I need help don't really no how this is going to end


First fanfic

SPOV

ugh I can't believe that we going to a regular school in two days I said out loud in my room I had finally got one but it took a month of begging we hand to be home schooled because if we stepped a foot out we would surely get killed by an ex scarlet hand member mad killed their master

So we waited for some time for them to cool of but most of them are gone

Libeling granny said dinners almost ready she yell okay I said I silently wished it was normal food but when I got down stairs I had no such luck

Hi granny I said as she came in with a plate of crazy colored food libeling wake up early tomorrow we're going school shopping at the new mall she said Okay I said as she put a chuck of what looked like bright pink chicken with neon green sauce on top of it

No thank I'm not that hungry I said trying to hold in my barf

as the rest of the family started coming in hey old lady I hope you made a lot of food because I'm staving he said he started growing for no apparent reason mom and Daphne said it was because of me but I thought otherwise

I'm going to go to my room I said after I had enough of staring at my food

I got to my room and Set my alarm and got in my pajamas

I woke up with a loud noise huh I mumbled as i slammed the alarm clock I got up and got ready I walk downstairs ready to see a buffet of multicolored food but I saw nothin where's the food I asked granny out of curiosity oh good morning libeling she Said oh where just going to get something from the food court at the mall YES I thought

well let to she said as every one got downstairs old lady can I take my car puck said sure granny said the day puck turned sixteen one of puck servant dropped of a car he said something about how the puck's mom won't allow him using public transportation when he can legally drive himself or something like that

the car was black sports car with red flames on the passenger seat sides I would never tell him but I love his car and sibrina can come with you Dalphne said what I said snapping back into reality i said you should go along with puck

why I said

think about it granny puck doesn't like shopping so he can go hang out with one of his friends she said looking at granny innocently then it

hit me she was trying to get me and puck to be a couple with some alone time

so you can go with him I said yeah, like puck would listen to me she said

he wouldn't listen to me either, yeah but you can always slap him out of it she said granny please don't make me do this I said pleadingly

sorry but she does have a point ugh I groaned in defeat let go I said as I grabbed his arm and dragged him to his car

Hey watch it I'm a king yeah no ,yeah yeah whatever just drive I said he mumbled something but I couldn't hear it but he started a car and loud music blasted through my eardrums turn it down I screamed sorry he said wait did he just say sorry before I

rich he said but doesn't one Of does cost like six hundred dollars I asked six fifty he correct how do you pay all those hello rich king your talking to here i might as well get something out of this king thing he mumbled with anger in his voice wow I knew faire was rich but not that rich I thought hey can you lend me a hundred

had a chance to speak he pull up full speed how have never gotten a ticket i wondered out loud who said i haven't he said I get like one every 2 weeks he continued what i screamed how do you pay them i said in shock I'am rich he simply said hey can I have hundred

no he said why i thought you said you where rich

yeah but i'm not giving you anything why he said after a couple minutes he said why , why what why do you need it

Daphne's birthday I lied you need a hundred bucks for a present he said

NPOV

maybe she said great now tell me what you really want with the money he said oh look the malls having a blow out sale She said grabbing his hand an pulling us to the mall sibrina I... Let check out the Jean section she said

PPOV

pulling me again when

we got there she went to the far end of the rack I saw a dude around 17 walk up to Grimm I instantly got mad I didn't understand why but there was a little voice that said you love her and don't want any dudes looking at her

Can I help you he said um no thank you she said umm any ways my name is mat and if you need me I'll be up front okay she said smiling bye he said and turn around and started to walk away what a creep I heard Grimm say I know right ahh did you just hear that she said sorry I said she looked at me like I was crazy what I said defensively youu just said sorry she stammered just then my phone vibrated I checked the message and frowned what I read what I heard Grimm say you wouldn't like it I said what she said again and grabbed my phone out of my hand no she said I bet this is Daphne Idea the message read puck will have to stick with sibrina granny said that We will splitting groups so you and puck have fun ; ) whatever remind me to get revenge on Daphne she said i nodded any way can we go to the food court she said i didn't ate anything she said you never eat anything in the first place why I asked

None of your business she said let just go shoot she said we don't have any money great just great she said sarcastically she said don't worry I have my credit card wait granny gave you a credit card and

not me she said getting mad it okay she didn't give it to me you stole it she scream every one turned to look at us The manager looked at me with a discussed and worried

looked I felt my face going red and put i my head down I didn't steal it and can you keep your voice down I hissed then were did you get it she said surprisingly calm voice My mom gave it to me when I was 13 I said wait you had that for three years wow yeah we should probably go I said

I don't like the way people are looking at us I saw her turn around and when she saw how many people were looking at us she blushed yeah we should probably go she said when we got out she said you had a credit card for three years and you didn't tell anyone no one asked I said shrugging whatever about how much did you have in there she said taking a drink from a near by water fountain millions I said she start chocking violently scared I stated to pat her back you chock have chock chock that much money she said umm yeah I said how hello king remember I said getting mad

So you had that much dude your loaded she said wow I thought she would be one on of those girls that would instantly tun nice to me to get some money I thought remembering moth come on gasbag stop day dreaming I'm hungry she said nope she is definitely not one of those sluts I said smiling what are you smiling at she said confused aww she looks so cute when she confused wait Grimm here not she not cute I thought shaking my head I felt a hand on my arm it was Grimm's lets go she said how much can I get she said Don't care I said getting bored ok I'll get she started ordering but I turned most of it out puck Grimm said what I asked want anything I'll get a hamburger and milkshake soda fires and chocolate candy bar to stay or to go dude at the register said in a really bored tone I turn around to face Grimm to go I asked yes she said looking at some black boots with studs covering them you want those don't you yes she said I been saving for those The first day they came out in store But there really expensive she said sad hear the guy said handing us a bag thank you so was that why you need a hundred bucks yeah but even with a hundred I won't be able to afford it she said really sad it almost made my heart drop Hey can I get my hamburger she said yeah sure I said handing her a burger hey can we go there she said pointing to the shop with the boots she wanted whatever i said thanks she said when we got there a dude came up to Grimm do any girl work in this mall and why do all the dudes that work here pretend not to see me and try's to flirt with Grimm I thought no thank you I heard Grimm say snapping me out of my train of thought

What did he say I asked so don't worry about she said do you want to go in the girls section or the boy section first she asked boys I said

SPOV

Boy or girls I asked boys puck said sure I said we went to the boy section and he went to the shirts section so I followed a lot of dudes where looking at me weirdly so I walked fast help me find something He said sure what color I asked green he said Kay I said and started finding something I found three shirts what one do you want I said pulling out three shirts the one in the middle he said the one in the middle was a forest green that said I'm awesome in the middle here I said a i tossed the shirt okay can we go to the girls section i asked sure he said when we Got there I found thing that I wanted quickly okay puck I'm done let go I said but I couldn't Where is he i said out loud where who I heard a male voice that sounded like pucks I turned around a brown haired guy with a perfectly tan skin and green eyes he was perfectly built he was also HOT omg he is so perfect I thought so who are you looking for he said oh do you work here no I was just wondering you seemed worried aww he's nice to I thought oh just my friend we're suppose to stick together she said anyways what's your name tucker But most people call me tut oh like the king yeah what your name Sibrina were Is he it okay you'll find him he said I know but I can't leave until I pay for this stuff and he has the money oh well I can pay it for you if you want no I would never and I just met you it's ok I'm loaded he started sounding like puck but he didn't say it in a rubbing it in your face way witch made him look cuter I thought it okay really I'll just wait for him to get back okay he said so where are you from he asked new York I answered and you i asked I just came here actually but I lived in Paris cool do you speak French yeah he said so where do u go to school I don't really know anyone since I'm new in town I know what it feels like I said remembering the first time I went to school in ferry port I'll be starting everafter high this year oh I'm going there to maybe we'll meet anyway I gotta go he said bye I said a little sad have fun waiting he said

Bye I said as he turned around I waited and about two minutes he came back

Where were you no where he said nervous um okay let's go pay hey where's your stuff I asked I already payed for it he said More nervous well okay let's go pay

I said okay he said less nervous why is he so nervous I thought so where to next let's go to a shoe shop I said sure he said okay I said let's go I said grabbing his hand and dragging us to the store when we got there We went to the girls section I looked over at puck an he looked horrified at some thing what wrong I asked all these torched chamber he said pointing at all the heels it reminds me of moth he continued she used to where them all the time here said he looked horrified it ok I said as I hugged him yup I felt that bad for him he seemed less horrified U can go to the guys section if you want bye he said I got three pairs of shoe one van one all-star and one Adidas when I was done I went to the boys section and puck was picking out some things you ready I asked yup he said popping the p

Ok I said We were at the register when I saw tucker apparently he saw me to and waved I waved back smiling you found him he mouthed yeah I mouthed back who's that I heard Puck just this guy I met when he asked with a stern voice today I said getting scared that the voice he. Uses when his eyes and turning red and that not good when he asked when u disappeared I said what his name puck asked tucker I replied come on let go I said as I grabbed him he seemed to be clammed any way where do u want to go now um I said well I'm done with my shopping so let just go to the movies he said this place has a theater I said yeah I saw it so want to go he said sure I said two minutes later we where there it was huge so what movie he said iron man I said whatever he said We went to our theater but we had to sit in different seats because of the lack of seats the movie started and I heard someone ask can I sit hear I looked up and it was tucker sure I said trying to keep my cool so I forgot to ask you u said your name is sibrina as in sibrina Grimm oh no when he knows I am a Grimm he'll hate me I thought yeah sibrina Grimm she said wait for him to attack her but he never did he just smiled awesome he said love your family did you actually kill a giant he asked amazed yeah that was a long time ago well since your a grimm let me reintroduce my self I'm king tut what I screamed yeah he said awesome So should I call u tut or tucker

I don't really care he said so about your friend earlier is he your friend or boyfriend

No he's just my friend well actually he lives with us since my grandma considers him family so what ever after is he he's the trickster king or king Faire so both of you are kings sure he said the movie was so much fun tut is so funny he seem perfect when the movie was over I went to meet puck you want me to take you there no it fine I answered so when do I pick u up for the first day of school umm around eight thirty I said Kay see you then he said then he did something that made my day he hugged me bye he said bye I said smiling when I got to puck he looked mad what wrong i asked who's he Puck asked with anger that's the dude I met today I said Who's he his name is king tut I met him today at a shop and a movie I said slowly he's just a friend I said gosh it not like I'm secretly. Dating him I said and he seem to calm down what's your problem anyway I just don't like him he said calmly I thought you wanted an I quote to spend some time with upper-class people lets just go he said as he grabbed me and we headed for the exits we should prabobly go home I said as I read my watch it read 8:39 Yeah lets go puck said

PPOV

I saw that little excuse of a king hug my Sibrina wait did I just say my sibrina wait did I just sibrina twice get it together I thought

PPOV

I almost forgot to give Grimm her present she is going to be on my good side for at least a week umm Grimm yeah she said looking at me with does eyes I have something for you what is it this time I swear if it's another glop grenade I kill you no wit not that just close your eye and trust me I said I didn't think she was going to but she surprising did I went to The back boot and pulled out the box and open I said she open her eyes and just stood there for a minute not even blinking sibrina I said omg I love it I love it love it I'm so happy I can then she did what made my day she kissed me on the cheek kiss you she said after kissing me thank you she said as she huge me best day ever she said wow it only takes one pair of shoes to get on Grimm's good side keeping that in mind for when I pull a prank on her We should prabobly go I said looking at my watch thank you she said no problem it kind of made me happy that she was happy it also made me happy when she kissed me Said a voice in my head

When we got home the rest of the family was already there did you gut have fun uncle jake said before I had a chance to say anything Grimm said actually it was pretty great uncle jake smiled a chocked smile Dalphne put her hand in her mouth granny smiled and red giggled I help u with your bags Dalphne said me to red said after her I knew they only help to interrogate her afterwards Kay Grimm replied in a really happy tone wow I thought shoes sure can change a girl what happened uncle jake asked as he heard a door slam nothing I said are you to dating he said what no I said then what happened nothing I said yeah that why she's really happy he said did u guys make out no I said as I got my bags and went up stairs

SPOV

I'll help you with your bag sure I said to happy to care we went upstairs and as soon as the door shut the both said at the same time

SPILL!

what?

Why you are really happy?

Why you got those really expensive shoes you wanted?

Why you guys came home late ?

Are you guys a couple?

Before you two can go on can we please talk tomorrow I'm really tired I said

Sibrina Grimm answer the questions Dalphne said

Fine I said

I'm happy because puck got me the shoes I wanted and everything else and ...

Never mind

We were home late because we went to the movies and the movie was really long

No we are not a couple

Happy now can I go to sleep one more question what was the and in the first question nothing I said it something you're not talking to us about something she said or some one she added I gulped aha it is a some one

Who

Male or female

Name

How did you meet

When did you meet

Are you guys, friends, enemy, boyfriend ,best friend,

Okay if I tell u will u leave I said they looked at each other and nodded

Fine I said in defeat

Someone

Male

Tucker aka king tut

At a store

Afternoon

Friends I said in on breath

Anything to add Dalphne said GET OUT I said

Fine but before we go we got u something what first day of school out fit they said in union what is it I ask a little scared here Dalphne said as she pulled out bright pink shorts and a v-neck black shirt try it on they said

One I'm not wearing this

Two where did you get this

Three you guy are crazy

I said

One you are wearing it or I'll put a spell on you and make you to

Two some store in the mall

Three We are not crazy they said in union

Four put it on or we won't leave

Fine but if you don't leave I'm kicking u out literally I said

Just put it on they said

Fine I said and went to my bathroom after putting it on I looked in the mirror the outfit was kind-of pretty the v-neck showed my curves and the shorts where two inches below my butt

I open the bathroom door and they gasped okay out I said

DPOV

sibrina looked good in her out fit puck will die over it

I knew that forcing them together will make them get along better

And it work but I'm kinda mad that tut ruined the plan they where supposed to be dating after this I'm also mad sibrina gets to meet king tut

And I suprised she fell for the we will forced you to where the out fit or i'll force you with a spell trick

PPOV

Best day ever I thought as i got ready to go to bed but then an image of sibrina and at guy popped up in my head they where hugging then it hit me lots of guys are going to be hitting on sibrina in high school I have to protect her I thought there prabobly nothing to worry about I thought as I drifted to sleep

SPOV

I woke up with an alarm ringing I slammed my alarm on the floor and got up I took my shower did my make up and put on the out fit I Was force to put on

Then I went downstiars red and Dalphne giggled I saw pucks mouth drop open for a second granny smiled Uncle jake smirked

PPOV

I was eating when Grimm came downstairs she looked HOT remember when I said I have nothing to worry about I lied

DPOV

YES he totally loved her outfit!

SPOV

I went down and took the last seat witch was next to puck sibrina puck stick together ok granny said okay I said and u have the same schedule ok she said sure I said granny I'm going early someone's picking me up who she said a friend I said do I know this friend no I said we met yesterday at the mall ok libeling is it a boy or girl boy I said Ok she said smiling

DPOV

king tut is RUINING my perfect plan

PPOV

yup I definitely have something to worry about how dear he just take my Grimm

Wait did I just call her my Grimm she is not mine

SPOV

I heard dipping from out side he's here can I go granny sure she said

Bye I said as I locked the door when I got in his car he said hey that doesn't seem like what you would wear because it no some thing I would wear i said then why are you wearing it little sister Forced me to by the way nice car his car was a sport car that was red and black it had two red lines on the sides thanks he said got it when I was 16 Let go he said when we got there sure I Said as he opened my door

So what schedule do you have he read it out loud tums out we have math P.E and

English I have to go to my locker I said yeah me too he said what number is your Locker he asked 139 oh mine is 215 he said well see you in math I said as I turned

Around and walked the other way


End file.
